


Stars, Star gazers, Star dancers, and Star destroyers.

by Nagito_Komaeda



Series: Dangan Universe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, RP Based fic, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagito_Komaeda/pseuds/Nagito_Komaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in monsters? What about magic? What do you know about the stars in the night sky? Have you ever lied to someone? Has that lie ever hurt them..? Broken them....? Have you ever spent thousands of years trying to reinforce that lie? What would you do if you knew that when the truth came out you would ruin every relationship you ever worked hard to make? What would you do if you knew you had to tell the truth someday? What if you've gotten so good at lying, you've tricked yourself into believing those lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prehnite

**Author's Note:**

> Indicolite and Beryl are two gems who have spent their life on Earth by eachother's sides, yet they hardly know anything about eachother at all. You'll get to experience with them the unfolding of the truth and the unveiling of a new side to each gem.

Gems. They're unlike any creature that locally inhabits earth. They do not have a "true" form, they are merely generating form that protects their gem-cores. A gem is not bound to social norms like humans are. Gems are genderless, they can change their form as often as they would like, and they can all have their own personalities.

The gems of focus are a pair whose relationship was built on lies, distrust, and a million mistakes made over thousands of years. Beryl and Indicolite, both gems that identified best with masculine pronouns, have lived in the same residence for quite a long time since the war on earth. Beryl fought against the gems of his home world, and little to his knowledge, Indicolite fought alongside the Homeworld army. When Beryl found Indicolite, the latter gem feigned to be an ally and begged that he be taken in. Whilst Beryl's higher-up was hesitant in welcoming the new gem, Beryl pushed that he be welcomed. Indicolite was confused when he was welcomed with open arms. He was so certain the other gems would know that he was just a cowardly Homeworld gem, but no one ever brought it up. To him, it seemed as if no one knew, and that was just the straight facts. No one knew at all.

Indicolite never quite agreed with the resisting armies ways of work or beliefs, but he was never hesitant when offering his assistance. He worked on countless missions, clearing out infestations of corrupted gems. He knew very well there was no helping those gems.. They were goners. Doomed to be trapped in a torturous cycle of denial, rage, and confusion. It was awful...But it was more awful knowing those resisting idiots actually believe there's something that could "fix" them. It was honestly almost funny.. Rather, it would be funny if it wasn't so hopeless. During his time spent on earth, aiding the Rebellion, he's found himself to be quite fond of a human life style. In fact, he even decided that it would be more helpful if the gems created human identities for themselves, and the leader put them into force. He rather enjoyed his. Nagito Komaeda. What an odd name.. He began to apply human customs to his daily life. He would wake up after sleeping during the night, he would prepare a breakfast and eat it, and he even purchased clothes that humans would wear and often wears them in the comfort of the base of the gems. They stayed in a temple, created by the Rebellion's leader. It was made to look like the fusion of the most powerful forces among the remaining forces, but the most noticeable of features was how distinctly one could pinpoint the characteristics of the unruly leader.

Indicolite's learned the true extent of the powers of their leader and he's found himself entranced by them. Even if he was the unruly opposing force that dared to stand up against the officials on Homeworld... A traitorous being like them. A clever, talented being like them. They truly were a mysterious being. The more Indicolite learned about them, the more he yearned to find out. Still, that was all ended when he was replaced with his offspring. Indicolite was quite perplexed. Why did he feel so empty with the loss of someone who he once fought against? Did he... Did he, at some point, begin to believe in the same ideals and ways of thought as the rebellion? No, that's not possible. He could never.. Still, he found himself drawn to the spawn of the ex-leader. They were a small half-human child who needed love and care, and he would try his best to provide just that, even if he wasn't the best at it. He would try to watch over the child, but he was of no use when the child would begin to cry or whine. He didn't understand a lot about human children so he began to purchase books that might help. Eventually, he was put in charge of the child's free-time. Growing up, Indicolite and the child would play many simple games and read books together. Then, as they got older, Indicolite began to go out into town with them to get them immersed in human culture. To have them be welcomed to their culture. He truly loved the look on their face when they learned something new. It was endearing.. but at the same time, deep down, he felt it was disgusting. They were half human... but... they were so happy. Still, he could only imagine how awful it felt. _Why.. It must be worse than fusion....._

Beryl was relentless with supporting the Rebellion. He was practically the second-hand man to his leader. He fought in every battle, providing a shield to anyone who needed it and working his way through the denser bits of attacking armies. He would do anything for his leader.. Still, when he met Indicolite, he felt he had something else to fight for. He was never sure what, for he barely knew the other gem, and they hadn't even spoken yet. The only thing he's heard from the other is a pathetic, choked back 'Yes I have fought with you the entire time.' He trusted them.. but deep down, he felt there was something off about that. Still, he fought. He fought for himself, for his friends, for his leader, and for the mysterious Indicolite. He fought for the planet Earth and it's inhabitants and he fought for the corrupted gems. He fought for used gems and abused gems. He was certain that, with enough work, he could help the gems that needed it. He could restore them to their old states. He was a truly hopeful person, even if he never really understood everything around him. Sure, it was weird to not know why his leader would disappear for long periods of time, but they probably had something important to do. It was odd when a lot of his allies would have a meeting with the leader that he didn't know about. Eventually, Beryl found himself to be a common gem among the rebellion, no one too close to his leader. He was just another shield in the quickly diminishing army. Over time, Beryl tried his best to work alongside what was left of his leader's army after all the battles. He was close with everyone and often had to serve as a mediator for all their arguments and strifes. Beryl had tons of missions he set up to make sure Earth was always protected and Beryl was also in charge of locating corrupted gems that needed to be detained and held until there was something that he could do to help them. He worked proudly with the other gems, especially Indicolite and their leader..

Eventually, his leader passed and gave to them a child. A child that needed to be loved and nurtured. He knew nothing about human culture and was often lost when he saw everyone else that he worked with was well versed with it. He came to learn that Indicolite was one of the sources of knowledge he could consult about human culture, and with his help, Beryl quickly became acquainted with common earth customs and ideals. Beryl worked to be one of the most nurturing parents to the child, often providing a shoulder to cry on, open arms to hold them, and often did most of the cooking for the child as well. He monitored any activity they had with other gems and was in charge of watching the child over night. He was always proud of the child. They weren't normal like any other gem or human, but they still managed to fit in with both parties. They laughed, loved, and lived their life to it's fullest potential. Beryl was certain they were one of the happiest beings he had ever seen. Why, he could only imagine how much happier they would be when they discovered that they could share their joy through the powers of fusion..

Years passed after the loss of the Rebellion's leader. Just a few gems remained. The gems that remained were **Topaz** ; Byakuya Togami, **Tourmaline** ; Sonia Nevermind, **Kunzite** ; Chiaki Nanami, **Indicolite;** Nagito Komaeda, **Amethyst** ; Kyouko Kirigiri, and **Beryl** ; Hajime Hinata. Together, they choose to continue fighting for the planet Earth. Today was a day like no other. It started off calmly..

* * *

 

 

Komaeda awoke on the couch, wrapped in several blankets because he often grew cold at night, and he looked around. Hinata was asleep on the couch as well, but he slept on the longer part of the couch without a blanket. Komaeda stood and laid the blanket across Hinata's body. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.. Though, he was a mess. It was amazing that someone who was so still in their sleep could make such a mess of themself. Komaeda made his way towards the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal, and that's when the day came to life. As he sat on the couch and ate his cereal, gem after gem awoke and made their way to the center of congregation in the home they built long ago. Togami was the first to make himself present, soon after him came Kirigiri, then Sonia and then Nanami. With a curious buzz about themselves, they discussed the different ideas for jobs they had to do today, but none knew the answer for Hinata was still asleep. One by one, they sniffed out someone who should wake up Hinata and they all settled on Komaeda, seeing as how he was the closest to him, both figuratively and literally. Komaeda sighed and set down his breakfast, knowing he couldn't argue with any of them.

First, he tried shaking the other. That didn't work, so he resorted to quietly speaking to him to coax him out of sleep. No response. Finally, he had to resort to sitting him upright and pouring water on his head. Having water poured on your head is never pleasant when you're trying to sleep. That being said, Hinata jolted awake with a sharp yell. He looked around at all the faces that hovered around him in the air, but the one that he could focus most clearly on was Komaeda's. He was smirking. Oh, how cute. Hinata rolled his eyes and shook his head, angrily wiping at his face with his hands.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now the couch is wet, and so is the floor. You're gonna clean this up, you know!!" Hinata stood up and continued to shake himself as dry as he could, angrily shuffling towards the kitchen to grab a hand towel.

Komaeda hummed and looked at the mess. "I'm sure it will clean itself. After all, it is just water. By the time we've finished with today's task the mess will have dried itself out and no one will be able to tell that it was ever there." Hinata sighed and rubbed his head with a hand towel. Already, he could tell this wasn't going to be a great day.

"If you two are done wasting time," Togami barked from the crowd of gems assembled in the living room. "We would like to know just what exactly today's task is. Surely you can agree that the sooner it is taken care of, the sooner we have time to waste."

"I agree with Topaz," spoke a tired Nanami. "As soon as we take care of whatever it is we have to do, I can go back to my room and finish this cool game. See, the cast is comprised of a lot of diverse characters, but some of my favorites are Rose, Steven, Ruby-"

"I'd rather not have to listen to you drone on about your human games, Kunzite," The tired girl was cut off by the angry Topaz. "I never imagined that your agreeing with the fact that we needn't waste time would only suffice to waste more time. We need to be focused on what Hinata has to say, not what you have to say." And with that, all the attention was turned back to the sopping wet gem. Hinata looked at all the eager faces with slight disappointment as he let out a soft sigh.

"Listen, you can just go back to whatever you were doing before this, there honestly isn't anything that needs to be taken care of. We all deserve a break for the hard work we've done recently and today is the best day to use that break." The air grew dense with a mixture of irritated groans and relieved sighs.

"This will give me time to work on the garden outside!" Sonia smiled softly as she thanked Hinata. "Kyouko, would you like to join me? We never had the chance to finish our conversation last time." Sonia turned her gaze to the half human who had yet to speak all morning. She looked tired and ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"That sounds lovely, Tourmaline. Just give me some time to gather myself and fully wake up. I will meet you outside when I am ready." She gave a soft smile and made her way to the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine as Sonia dashed outside, heading towards the flower boxes she set up in front of the windows. Nanami, without another word, hurried back towards the temple doors, bent on finishing the game she had started. Togami watched everyone with distaste and shook his head. He would express how prodigal all of this was, but he decided against it for he knew it would only create unnecessary conflicts. He was certain that Komaeda would flock to Hinata for some form of entertainment, and he really wouldn't want to be around for that, so he followed after Nanami and made his way inside the temple. Kirigiri looked between Hinata and Komaeda. Those two..

"I suggest you two go out for a while. I've only ever seen you cramped up in this home on days like this. It would be nice for you to get some time out in the world." She nodded to them before turning back to her coffee machine, hoping they would take her advice.

Komaeda seemed a bit hesitant with accepting her advice. "Are you so sure about that? Something awful could happen and we would have no way to contact you. We could get lost out in town and get kidnapped by Earth government officials to be used for weapon testing or we could get whisked away in a whirlwind and end up in a far off land full of color and mystics and never return home.. The possibilities are endless!" Hinata sighed and shook his head, approaching the worried gem.

"Honestly, you're oddly specific. Were you playing games with Nanami last night? You know those things are just stories. I promise, nothing like that will happen. Why don't we just go to the strawberry fields? You like it there and you know nothing too bad could happen. " Komaeda looked to Hinata and frowned as he felt that he was being ridiculed. No. He wasn't playing games. He was genuinely worried about things that could happen. Still.. A day in the strawberry fields did sound enjoyable. Komaeda nodded his head and stood up, picking up his cereal bowl and making his way to the kitchen. He dropped the bowl in the sink and stretched his arms.

"Alright, a day in the strawberry fields, but you cannot leave my side! I can't let anything bad happen to you. And we need to bring a warp whistle in case something really does go horribly wrong." Hinata nodded with a tired sigh. Putting up with all these precautions.. it was so annoying, but somewhat endearing. Almost as if they were words you would expect from an overprotective guardian. Hinata nodded in agreement and set down the hand towel. He started towards the warp pad as Komaeda hurried into the temple. It took only a matter of moments for Komaeda to find the warp whistle. In fact, he probably keeps it in his temple room. He sped onto the warp pad and stood beside Hinata, waving to Kirigiri as Hinata warped them to the fields.

The fields were a warm place, almost always sunny and cheery. Gigantic red berries grew on thick green, entangled vines. Discarded weapons from previous gem battles were left strewn about the place, as were destroyed fruits that were being made a meal by the butterflies that lived in the area. The sickeningly sweet and nostalgic scent of strawberries was heavy in the air, it was dense enough to make Hinata gag. The memories of the war began flooding into his head, the good memories.. and the bad.... and the terrible. Why would he ask to come to this god awful place? He shuddered as he stepped off the pad, onto the crisp, warm grass. Komaeda followed in suit, trailing behind Hinata like a hesitant child. They made their way through a path previously cleared on a mission prior to this day. The path winded and curled beneath their feet, leading them towards the large floating remnants of what might've been a cliff. The area seemed mostly free of strawberries, and Hinata was certain that up on the largest rock, the scent of strawberries wouldn't be able to ruin his day. He glanced back once to Komaeda before hopping from stone to stone, hurrying to escape the thick cloud of memories and regret. Trailing behind was Komaeda who was just happy to be there with him. He was wary of the rocks, of course, but navigated them with ease, managing to settle his feet on the edge of the biggest plot of land.

Hinata looked around and sighed, making his way to the center of the stone and laying on the grass. With caution, Komaeda followed behind, sitting beside him and looking down.

"...why are we here?" Komaeda sounded almost worried, and his knotted expression didn't help.

"We're here because Kirigiri said we needed to get out of the house."

"I know that, but why are we here specifically?"

"We're here specifically because you like it here in the fields."

"But you don't.. You don't like it here and I know that. You don't like the smell or the mess or the weapons or the butterflies. You don't like any of this. So why are we here?" Hinata was beginning to grow agitated. It seemed the other gem saw right through him.

"We're here because I wanted to take you somewhere that would make you happy." Komaeda shook his head and frowned.

"You shouldn't have to worry about a gem like me. Worry more about yourself. Let's go somewhere else, I can't allow you to suffer because I'm such a selfish idiot.."

"No, we're staying right where we are. Maybe, if you wanted to go somewhere else, you should have said so before we came here."

"I didn't know you wouldn't like it here until after I saw the way you looked at everything. The way you reacted.. You don't like it and I don't want to make you suffer because of someone like me."

"I'm not suffering! I'm just slightly unhappy. It's okay, really. Just relax.." After that was said, there was no use fighting. Komaeda laid on the ground with a defeated sigh and looked up into the slightly cloudy blue sky. The two sat silently as the soft shades of sky blue shifted through several changes of hue as clouds sped by. It was quiet. It stayed quiet for a long time. The two of them felt lost in empty thoughts, not moving or saying a word. They watched as the patches of clouds began to condense into one mass overhead. Komaeda turned on his side to face Hinata and the other gem merely turned his head to meet his soft blue gaze. Their gazes locked in place, rigid and unchanging. A silent exchange of words took place, though nothing seemed to move around them. Another breeze blew by and they continued to sit there in the grass, looking at eachother under the sky and the clouds, just staring at eachother wordlessly. It wasn't awkward.. but it wasn't truly free of worry. Low key hints of anxiety build up inside Komaeda as he tensed up, but Hinata seemed just fine, though he was also internally tensing up. The two of them held their breaths for a moment before in unison they let go. Feeling the tensions lower in eachother, they began to laugh. The smiled wide and laughed together, the corners of their mouths creasing their faces as they laughed at how nervous the other was. They laughed and laughed as a warm feeling grew deep within them. Lights glimmered off of their gems as they continued to laugh at eachother, their faces both looking away from eachother as they slowly and subtly began to fuse into one being.

Their bodies grew closer as they continued to laugh, eventually forming into one giant being. They became someone of tall stature. They had very light brown, slightly curly hair pulled back into a short pony tail; four eyes, two large eyes above two soft eyes; a warm grin on their face. Slowly, but surely they two consciousness came to realize what they had become. They stood up shakily and looked over themselves.

"...what...happened to us?" Their panicked voice spoke up as they ran their hands up along their sides.

"We've fused, of course," spoke a more calm voice. They took a deep breath and shuddered, feeling that warm bubbly feeling grow deeper and more passionate. They could feel their cheeks flush, and honestly, it didn't matter whose fault it was, they both felt that was the appropriate response. Together, they took another deep breath and sat back down on the grass, looking over themselves with curiosity and passion.

"I feel stronger.."

"Of course we do, we're together now. We aren't alone and we don't have to worry alone anymore. We can take on the world easier like this."

"But... this is... This isn't us. We aren't this.. We aren't Prehnite." They shook their head as they looked at the gems on their left hand and stomach.

"We can be Prehnite. See? We're Prehnite right now.." They felt suddenly tense and cold. It felt right and wrong at the same time. They felt their innards pushing at eachother as if trying to escape, but at the same time it felt like they were holding onto themselves. "Are you okay? I sense that you don't like this."

"No, this is fine, I just.. we do not need to be fused. Nothing is happening right now that requires this." They took a deep breath and laid down, finally managing to calm down. They didn't respond.. not yet. They simply sat in thought and relaxed.

"I think this is pretty necessary. Being able to really feel relaxed.. You never seem relaxed, and I know my talking doesn't help. I feel better this way. About who I am.. and about how I feel." They were hesitant in response, taking the time to assess how they felt.

"I agree. I've never felt so right being myself..though, this isn't myself. This is.."

"This is something more. This is someone you've created. This is someone we've created. We made Prehnite together."

"But someone like me.. How is it possible that I helped create such a... such a lovely being. I understand that I am with you...I suppose it isn't too far off to think I could do something like this." They smiled wide and wrapped their arms around themself, sitting upright and looking out over the field. Red berries dotted the land, weapons of the fallen glinted in the light, and a wave of panic rushed over Prehnite. They suddenly felt heavy and nauseated, dizzy, and cold. They bit down on their bottom lip and all at onced, they were forced apart, sending Komaeda and Hinata to the ground. Hinata fell on his side and quickly sat up, rubbing his arm. Komaeda lay on the ground, still and quiet. He didn't move at all from when he had fallen just a few seconds ago, and he continued to not move as Hinata checked over his gem in case it cracked. When he was certain he was fine, he looked to Komaeda.

The other gem curled his knees up to his stomach and wrapped his arms around his thighs. He pressed his forehead onto his knees and began shuddering as a panicked expression overtook his usually calm demeanor. Hinata wasn't sure what was happening.. He'd never seen him like this. Was he alright? Should he say something? Hinata stoo up and slowly approached Komaeda. He looked over him and frowned. Was it something he saw? Was it the fusion?

"Komaeda..." There was no response. He just continued to sit like that, the side of his mouth occasionally twitching into a fake smile. "....Komaeda." Hinata's voice grew more stern and parental. There was still no response. "Indicolite, look at me!" That did it. Komaeda jolted and curled up a bit more before sitting up. He shook and quivered as he turned his empty, hollow gaze to Hinata.

"I'm so sorry. I should have said something earlier.. I shouldn't have made you come here.. We fused. We looked at the battle field.. I don't even know what happened as Prehnite. Did that really happen? Or did I just dream that? Could you hear my thoughts..? Or was it just what we said? " He spit out questions like a machine gun, one after another, his words eventually droning into empty blathering. Hinata knelt beside Komaeda and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, it's okay...I'm not sure what you're so worried about, but it's all okay. The strawberry field is okay, I promise, it's just the smell that I hate.. I couldn't hear your thoughts and you couldn't hear mine. Have you never fused before..? " Komaeda shook his head as he tried to steady his breathing. "..oh. Oh, wow. Okay. Well.. that was fusion. And.. I think you did really great for your first time fusing. I don't know about you, but I like Prehnite.. and, the more we fuse to become them, the more of a single being they will become, alright? That way, when we fuse, we won't feel like two people in one body..Eventually, we'll feel like one person with one body and two mindsets..But if you don't want to fuse often, that's fine. You seem really shaken up about it.."

As Komaeda listened, he managed to gather his breathing. It wasn't so bad being Prehnite...For a while, it felt relaxing. It felt new. It felt like he didn't have to worry about being him. He could just stop worrying about everything he's been through. He could get away with Hinata and go to places and live new stories, and he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. It sounded like an amazing opportunity...but it was Fusion. It was disgusting. It was unthinkable.. Creating a new gem out of two pre-existing gems. It was scandalous... It was just a little trick that fools idiotic gems into thinking the're something that they could never be. But, on the other hand, Hinata did seem really happy about it. And it really did feel nice. _How could.. How could something so nice be so bad? Was Homeworld wrong..?_


	2. A gem in a hard place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you try to talk to someone about a mistake you made together? What if the person you need to confront doesn't believe it to be a mistake..? What if you're the only person among your group that thinks it's a mistake..? Just imagine all the pressure being placed on your shoulders..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. I'm actually really stoked people are reading /and liking/ this. I drew Prehnite and posted it to my tumblr, you can check that out here ->( http://mizuki-yonomori.tumblr.com/post/125339597333/prehnite-probably-prehnite ) This is gonna be half of one chapter. I still need to finish up how this is gonna work and I need to brush up on my interpretation of the characters.. Thanks again so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy it! If you see anything you feel like needs correcting or have any advice, please tell me!!

It was bright and early the next morning. The sun was shining over the ocean that pushed itself in a lazy manner onto the hot sand then quickly backed away. Gulls cawed and fluttered about in the wind that swallowed up their harsh voices. Lazy clouds strolled in the sky on gusts of air, puffing and billowing into any shape they pleased. On the deck of the gem's cozy beach house, Nanami, Kirigiri, Togami, and Sonia have gathered to talk about the flower boxes under the window sills. 

"It truly is amazing," Kirigiri spoke as she admired the various plants growing in the small boxes. "A gem with the power to control plant life.. It really is amazing." Sonia beamed at her comment, very happy that she could please the person who was practically her child. Nanami nodded in agreement with Kirigiri, but Togami merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. They surely were bustling with life, but all of their group wasn't enjoying life like them.

Inside the house, Hinata was seated on the couch, staring sullenly at the coffee table before him, twiddling his thumbs. Normally, at this time, he and Komaeda would be discussing the plans of the day, but Komaeda said he needed a moment in the temple. _Why would he need a moment in the temple? There was nothing in there that pertained to today.._ Hinata groaned and leaned into the cushions on the couch, taking his gaze off of the coffee table and staring up at the ceiling. _He said he needed a moment. This has been more than a moment. This has been many moments. What could possibly be taking so long?  _The more and more Hinata thought to himself, the deeper he got lost in his own world. His surroundings began to blend into one another, eventually fading from his conscious mind and becoming a blank space that he was waiting to be filled by the presence of Komaeda.

Komaeda, however, was taking his sweet time inside his temple room. It was filled with human things.. there were playing cards and poker chips scattered on the ground, tiles in the ground made out of giant dominoes and dice, large chess pieces adorned his room. He really was lucky to have the power of space manipulation and distortion.. It suited him, he thought, because if he ever needed to make himself disappear... he could easily do that. He was laid, however, on a human bed that he brought into his room. It was much comfier than the couch.. he would sleep in their more often, but he hated his room. It was just above Hinata's room, which was extremely hot. He's not sure why.. he's almost certain it's just a fiery pit. He really hates prolonged exposure to heat.. It's the reason he's so green rather than a nice aqua color. He was so disgusting. So unwanted.. Why, if that wasn't a good enough reason to be unwanted and disgusting to Hinata, surely his hatred for what they did last night would cause the other gem to despise him.

He curled his hands tightly onto the bedding he was resting on top of as he gritted his teeth. _Disgusting. Stupid. Horrible. Disgraceful._ Surely, those would be things the higher ups of the homeworld arm would call him if they found out he fused and _**liked it**_. Honestly.. what did he find so appealing about feeling stronger? He's never felt a need to be stronger. What was the appeal of feeling alright in his body? Sure, it's new, but he's alright with feeling off in his own projection. What was the appeal of being so close to...  Hinata. It's his fault. He has to be the reason he feels this way! _Of course.. Only a filthy, rebellious gem like him could make a dedicated soldier of the hopes of homeworld feel so wrong._

Komaeda sat up and took a shaky breath, looking around his room. He needs to think about what to do.. First, he'll confront Hinata about this. There's no point in staying quiet about it... but he won't talk about the issue at hand. No, that'd be too blatant. He has to be subtle. He'll just tell Hinata that he hopes they never fuse again. Yes, there's no reason to be questioned about that. And if he did manage to find something to ask about it.. there's no reason to plan that far ahead. He has to take care of this pest at once. Komaeda was certain that if this issue wasn't handled as soon as possible.. _he would absolutely end up like those monsters he's constantly bubbling for the rebellion._

Komaeda pulled himself up to his feet and began trudging along the dominoes and dice that trailed all the way back to the door that led to the house outside. He lifted up the bottom of his shirt to expose his gem, granting himself the ability to open the door. The green blue gem glowed a bright light, as did the door, and Komaeda's eyes widened as he watched the wall of light before him shatter into triangle fractions of light that disintegrated before him. No matter how often he does that, it will always come off as shocking.. Some low life like him creating a beautiful display.. It must be a dream. Komaeda moved through the now open doorway, taking in the mood of the room.

At some point, the rest of the gems had migrated to the inside of the house, and now all of them were having a light conversation over something left on the table. Hinata seemed to have been doing most of the talking.. He must've been explaining how the gem drill artifact worked to everyone but Togami. Great.. Komaeda rolled his eyes at the incompetence of the others and faked a smile, heading over to the couch and seating himself beside Hinata who was holding the gem powered drill in his hand. As he explained the power source of the drill, he flashed a grin at Komaeda who returned the favor. 

"Well, you see this gem right here? This is wha--" Hinata was cut off mid explanation, a hand being clasped over his lips. Komaeda smiled a little and pulled Hinata back with that one hand alone, whispering in his ear that he needed a moment alone with Hinata. "...Alright. Sorry guys, I'm gonna head over here for a little to talk with Indicolite. I'll be right back." Komaeda cringed at being called indicolite.. he truly hated that name. Komaeda stood up and made his way near the warp pad, speaking in a hushed whisper. 

"..Hinata, listen. After last night, I've had some time to think, and I've decided I want nothing to do with Prehnite. nothing at all.. From here on out, I am never fusing with you... or anyone else." He held a stern expression as he spoke, but tried to keep it as neutral a stern expression could be. Hinata frowned a tad and cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"Alright.. but if you don't mind, could you explain?" This seemed like such a boring, and expected, answer to Komaeda. Still.. he hadn't actually prepared for this.

"Well.. What does it matter to you? I don't want to fuse and that's that." His voice raised in volume, drawing a bit of attention from the small crowd to the side of him. "If I wanted you to understand my reasoning, I would have told you, but I didn't tell you because you don't need to know." 

"Look, I don't wanna probe, but this seems kinda drastic," Hinata raised his volume to match Komaeda's, if not above his volume. "You haven't even fused with everyone! We don't know what you're capable of doing. All we know is that Prehnite could be pretty useful... for us, and the team. With our combined powers, we could do something incredible! You could be something incredible with me and the others.. Don't you want to be able to support your team?" 

"I told you, I don't want to fuse. I refuse to do it. What is so hard to understand about that? I don't... feel it's necessary to fuse with anyone. It's only an inconvenience, especially when you need to think of something that would bond you and another person together. Sure, there's always dancing, but I can't beg the enemy to not kill me so I can dance with someone else to become more of a threat to them, and of course strong emotions can cause gems to fuse, but when I'm staring down the face of a monster and everyone else is terrified, there's no one there that I can relate my emotions to. Quite frankly, fusion itself is just a botched failure at trying to become something you aren't." And there it is. The cat's out of the bag and everyone can see it. Maybe if Komaeda were better at whispering, only Hinata would have heard... only Hinata would have been mad. 

"...You think fusing is..being something you're not? You hate fusion..?" the questions came from a quiet, sleepy voice. Nanami stood up and approached the two male gems. "Do you even understand fusion? It doesn't sound like it.." 

"I understand enough, Kunzite, to know that fusion is disgraceful and shameful." 

"No.. you're wrong," at this point, Sonia and Nanami have moved beside Hinata; Togami and Kirigiri, however, watched from afar. Sonia looked into Komaeda's eyes with a tense passion, looking ready to pounce as she spoke her sharp words. "Fusion is nothing like that, you obviously know nothing about it."

"Nanami and Sonia are right, you're clearly misguided about what it is..Komaeda, what do you have against it?" Hinata's voice grew more cold. He was beginning to tense up with anger. _What could possibly be going through Komaeda's head..? What's wrong with fusion? Is this my fault?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. this was really short.. but it's done. whew. I really forced this bit. I'm gonna try and actually finish this story, unlike anything I've ever tried writing before, so there are gonna be many bits[like this one] that have no real "inspiration", just pure writing cranking. I really hope this wasn't too choppy..


	3. Not an actual addition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a writer hopping in!

Yoooo! I am _**SO**_ sorry about not updating recently. geez. I lost the draft for chapter 3 but I'm working on it!! Fret not fans(if i have any,,)! I will be working on it soon! Please let me know if there's anything you wanna see added or if there's something you want me to touch up on! 

 

(this is anyone reading this @me probably. you guys get to be the cool fox guy)

Until then!! Feel free to bug me until I post!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. this is pretty stupid, isn't it? I'm just trying to find some place to upload this dumb story. I really hope that I can use this fic as writing practice, I could really use it. Gosh.. this is really dumb.


End file.
